(SdlC) Hikari Midori: La campeona prometida
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Promesas, cosas tan fáciles de quebrar y tan sencillas de destruir, sin embargo, hay personas que se toman muy a pecho una promesa y hacen lo imposible por cumplirla. Hikari Midori, la campeona de Sinnoh, siempre cumple sus promesas y por una se convirtió en lo que es ahora.
1. Capítulo I: Pokémon inicial

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Prólogo**  
**—*—*—*—**

Ese día era como muchos otros, excepcional, el sol brillaba suavemente, había brisa, el lago se movía un poco dejando escuchar unos relajantes chapoteos y la comida del picnic había sido deliciosa. Jun estaba feliz, Kouki satisfecho y Hikari meditabunda. Sus dos amigos estaban recostados en el césped a lo lejos, ella estaba sobre la manta que habían puesto para el picnic que habían decidido realizar ese día en el lago Veras.

—Es un lindo día —suspiró la chica con una sonrisa observando a su Pachirisu mientras se estiraba alegremente. Tenía en su regazo el diario que había llevado durante sus viajes, el mismo que su madre le regaló el día de su partida, estaba algo desgastado, pero leíble.

El Pachirisu se acercó a éste con curiosidad. Hikari le miró agraciada mientras lo abría, había tanto de su vida en aquel diario, su aventura de años pasados que se sentía ya tan lejana entre tanta paz…

_Recordar sería bueno. _Eso pensó. Miró la primera página y leyó.

_«El día de hoy, Jun me llevó a las afueras del pueblo…»_

**—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—**

**Capítulo I  
Pokémon Inicial**

**—*—*—*—  
**_Tres años atrás  
_**—*—*—*—**

**|Ruta 201**

—Jun… No deberíamos entrar a la hierba alta —dijo la chica con timidez, no es que ella fuese tímida, sino que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerle caso a su madre, pero la tentadora idea de seguirlo le magullaba la obediencia; por suerte, aún tenía la cordura.

—¿Qué? Qué no me meta en la hierba alta, ¿no? —Preguntó su amigo con descuido, como si no le hubiese escuchado, ella suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos—. ¡No te preocupes! ¡No pasa nada!

—No tenemos ningún Pokémon —le recordó ella, ¿cómo podía decir que no pasaba nada?

—No importa que no tengamos ningún Pokémon —le contestó este con una sonrisa tranquila—. Confía en mí por una vez. ¡Tengo una idea!

Hikari sabía algo, las ideas de Jun siempre traían problemas; si Jun te invitaba a hacer una de sus famosas _ideas_, lo mejor era negarse o salir corriendo. Ella, aun sabiendo eso, le dio la oportunidad de exponer su idea esperando que no fuera algo estúpido.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es?

—Ya sabes que los Pokémon salvajes aparecen cuando pisas la hierba alta, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió, él se puso a su lado—. ¡Así que lo que hay que hacer es cruzarla corriendo antes de que aparezca algún Pokémon salvaje! —La cara de Hikari mostraba incredulidad, como diciendo _"has dejado tú cabeza en casa, ¿no es así?"_—. ¡Si no paramos ni un segundo, podremos llegar a Pueblo Arena sin encontrarnos con Pokémon salvajes!

—¡Estás demente! —Gritó ella dando un paso atrás— ¿Cómo crees que eso podría funcionar?

Él se encogió de hombros y la agarró del brazo al ver que no iba a ser seguido con facilidad. — ¡Venga, no te separes de mí!

—No, espera, Jun, no hablarás en serio —dijo ella con sorpresa mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo, el que estaba tomando distancia para correr. Sí, iba en serio— ¡Jun, déjame en paz! ¡Yo no necesito ningún Pokémon!

—¡Vamos allá! —Le cortó con entusiasmo—. En sus marcas…

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo ella con seriedad mientras seguía forcejeando.

—Listos…

—¡Jun!

—¡YA! —Corrió, llevándose a Hikari con él.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No! —Gritó ella mientras era jalada.

Pero, justo antes de que tocaran la hierba alta, para desgracia de Jun y alegría de Hikari, una voz los detuvo.

—¡QUIETOS!

Al borde de la hierba, ambos voltearon a ver atrás, Jun aún sostenía a Hikari y ella seguía tratándose de soltar, en esa posición, ambos pudieron ver a un hombre anciano y de cara seria caminar hacia ellos.

—No veo que lleven ningún solo Pokémon ninguno de los dos, ¿me equivoco? —Dijo él acercándose a ellos con las manos atrás, ninguno respondió, era clara la respuesta—. Entonces, ¡¿pueden explicarme porque iban a adentrarse en la hierba alta?!

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar, Jun estaba tentado a gritarle al anciano que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero Hikari de seguro le regañaría, y Hikari estaba tentada a decir: _Fue su culpa. _Señalar a Jun y salir corriendo, pero ella no era ninguna traidora, así que se quedó ahí callada.

—… Oye, Hikari —le habló Jun en susurro—. Este anciano… se llama Profesor Serbal, ¿no? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Y yo lo debo saber? —Cuestionó ella susurrando también.

El profesor se alejó unos pasos meditabundo, ambos se preguntaron si les había escuchado.

—Señor… —habló Hikari tratando de sonar amable, pero sonaba más nerviosa que nada—. Solo queríamos unos Pokémon.

—O sea, que iban a meterse en la hierba alta porque querían Pokémon…

—_Eso fue lo que dije _—pensó Hikari sintiéndose ignorada.

—Mmm… ¿Qué hacer? —Dijo él pensando, ambos muchachos le miraban expectantes—. Seguramente su mundo cambiaría si se encontraran con Pokémon… ¿estaría bien que yo los encaminara en esa dirección?

—La verdad solo queremos que nos de unos Pokémon, no queremos ir con usted a ningún la… —pero Jun no pudo terminar esa oración porque Hikari le tapó la boca.

El profesor se devolvió a donde se encontraban, de nuevo, temieron por si les había escuchado.

—Respondan con sinceridad, adoran a los Pokémon, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —dijo Jun algo inseguro, Hikari solo asintió. Ninguno de los dos entendía la pregunta. El profesor les miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Sí —dijo Hikari asintiendo seriamente, y no mentía, ella adoraba a los Pokémon, solamente era demasiado temerosa como para acercarse a uno… Serbal le miró con lo que podría decirse una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se sintió incómoda.

—Eh… ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también adoro a los Pokémon! —Dijo Jun con entusiasmo, tratando de captar más la atención del hombre.

—Lo preguntaré una vez más —volvió a hablar el profesor—. Contesten con la verdad, adoran a los Pokémon, ¿Verdad?

—¡¿A qué viene esto?! —Preguntó Jun empezando a impacientarse, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes— ¡Puede preguntar mil veces y la respuesta será siempre la misma! ¡Siempre vamos a responder que adoramos a los Pokémon! ¿A que si, Hikari?

—Sí, pero no tienes que gritar —le reprimió suavemente.

Su amigo hizo un puchero.

—Un par de muchachos imprudentes que intentan adentrarse en la hierba alta sin tener Pokémon… —empezó a hablar el profesor con mirada dura—. Me preocupa lo que personas así se atreverían a hacer con los Pokémon.

—Esto… bueno, yo… esto… —Jun se había quedado sin palabras, un aplauso al profesor, había conseguido lo imposible. Hikari le miró con algo de reproche, pero a la vez con preocupación, Jun no tartamudeaba, él jamás retrocedía a lo que decía ni dudaba. Él miró a su amiga, ella se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio de actitud, Jun la miraba determinado— ¡Bueno, entonces es justo que solo sea yo quien se quede sin un Pokémon! Al fin y al cabo, era yo quién quería adentrarse en la hierba alta y eso…

—¿Qué? —Hikari le miró incrédula. —Pero Jun…

_Es tu sueño. _Estuvo tentada a decir, desde pequeño, Jun siempre hablaba del gran entrenador que sería en un futuro, sobrepasando a su padre, siendo el mejor de todos. Jun obviamente necesitaba un Pokémon para ello y Hikari… Hikari no lo necesitaba, ella era muy buena en sus estudios y muy mala conviviendo con cualquier Pokémon que no fuera el Glameow de su madre. Estuvo a punto de negarse y pedirle por favor al profesor que no le hiciese semejante daño a su amigo, pero éste habló antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo.

—Caramba —dijo el profesor sorprendido—. Que generosidad la tuya. ¡Muy bien, decidido! ¡Le daré un Pokémon a cada uno! Lamento haberles hecho pasar por esta prueba.

Ambos con sorpresa, miraron al profesor, este se veía satisfecho. Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Jun, Hikari no podía creérselo, pero más que alegrarse por ella, suspiró aliviada.

—Pero eso no es todo —dijo el profesor—. Deben prometerme que nunca más se pondrán en peligro de esa forma.

—Lo prometemos, ¡lo prometemos! —Dijo Jun alegremente.

Hikari sonrió, contagiada por la alegría de su amigo. —Se lo prometemos.

Éste asintió sonriendo, luego miró a su alrededor. —¿Eh? ¿Pero dónde…?

Justo cuando parecía que se iba a disponer a ir a buscar algo, un muchacho de más o menos la misma edad de Jun y Hikari se acercó, traía un enorme abrigo, un gorro y una bufanda blanca.

—Profesor Serbal —le llamó, tenía un maletín en su mano derecha—. Había dejado el maletín en el lago —con tranquilidad y respeto, dejó el maletín en las manos del profesor, pero entonces se fijó en el par de muchachos que le miraban inquisitivamente, después, volvió a mirar al profesor. Parpadeó confundido.— ¿Cómo? ¿Sucede algo?

—¡Ah! Aquí esta, buen trabajo, Kouki —agradeció Serbal—. Estaba a punto de entregarles su propio Pokémon a estos jóvenes de aquí.

La cara de Kouki se degradó a una de sorpresa. —¡¿Cómo dice?! —Luego se dio cuenta de su mala forma de hablar, luego se corrigió a sí mismo, habló con más delicadeza pero claramente alterado—. Es difícil sustituir a estos Pokémon. ¿Está seguro que quiere regalarlos?

La cara del profesor se mostró dura, Jun frunció el ceño y Hikari seguía confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?

—Todos coexistimos con los Pokémon, es una cosa que no debemos ignorar, siempre llegará el momento en que las personas y los Pokémon deberán entrar en contacto. Y ha llegado el turno de estos jóvenes.

Jun sonrió con satisfacción, el chico pareció tragarse su orgullo y asentir con seriedad, Hikari, seguía mirando al chico. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Bueno, ahora, cojan el Pokémon que desean tener —dijo el profesor abriendo la maleta.

Jun dejó de regodearse por dentro y miró a Hikari.

—Hey Hikari, te dejo elegir en primer lugar.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó ella sin creérselo.

—Nada, nada, soy muy maduro así que debo darte ejemplo.

—Mentiroso, eres como un niño —dijo ella con una risita mientras se acercaba al maletín.

—¡No soy un niño! —Exclamó molesto.

Cuando tuvo en frente las tres Pokéballs, se quedó paralizada, ¿Cuál podría escoger? No sabía, solo supo que ese Piplup la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, el Chimchar negaba diciéndole que no lo escogiera a él y el Turtwig dormía tranquilamente. Pensó, pensó y pensó, y como Jun tenía tan poca paciencia, le gritó.

—¡Hey! No tenemos todo el día.

Pudo ver que el chico que acompañaba al profesor (Kouki si no estaba mal) también se veía impaciente, así que tomó un Pokémon a lazar.

—Éste, escojo este —dijo ella mostrando la Pokéball con el Pokémon que no sabía cuál era.

—Conque Piplup, debes tener cuidado con él, es de naturaleza Osada, además, es algo orgulloso.

—¿Piplup? —Miró, efectivamente, Piplup, el mismo que le miraba con cara de querer matarla. Vaya suerte.

—¡Bien, pues yo escojo a Turtwig! —Exclamó Jun caminando a la maleta, pero una mirada de Hikari le hizo detenerse—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Escogerás el tipo fuerte contra el mío? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Él pareció palidecer. —Eh… ¿C-como sabes qué tipo hierba es fuerte contra tipo agua?

—Lo leí en uno de los libros que botas por la ventana —contestó enarcando una ceja. —Me hiciste escoger primero para que luego tú pudieras coger el Pokémon fuerte contra mí, ¿no?

El profesor y su ayudante miraban al joven muchacho, que reía nervioso. —Eres mala Hikari.

Ella suspiró, dejándolo pasar, Jun se quedó con Turtwig y ella con Piplup, ese mismo que la miraba augurándole que le haría la vida imposible.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 26/12/15**


	2. Capítulo II: Pokémon legendario del lago

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo II  
Pokémon legendario del lago**  
**—*—*—*—**

—Es un desconsiderado —Se quejaba Hikari caminando molesta por a su casa, tenía a Piplup (cuyo nombre ahora era Kōtei a solicitud del profesor Serbal) guardado en su Pokéball ya que descubrió que éste tenía una extraña manía de picotearle los pies cuando no miraba.

Pero no era de Kōtei del que se quejaba, era de Jun, el chico que apenas le derrotó salió corriendo como siempre, el grosero la dejó parada ahí con su Piplup herido. Pensó en ir a casa de su amigo para reclamarle, sin embargo, prefería no amargarse la tarde y fue a casa, donde esperaba a su madre con la cena. Suspiró en la entrada de la casa, observó la Pokéball de Kōtei, el Pokémon azul le miró enojado y desvió la mirada. Estaba nerviosa y Kōtei no ayudaba en absoluto.

Entró.

—Estoy en casa —saludó la chica observando a su madre que preparaba la cena.

—Bienvenida de vuelta. ¿Te fue bien hoy? —Preguntó sirviendo la comida y llevándola a la mesa, Hikari la siguió y se sentó con ella.

—Sí, Jun y sus ocurrencias de siempre —dijo la chica probando un poco del arroz—. Quería… ir por la hierba alta. ¡Pero no entramos! Nos detuvo el profesor Serbal.

Bajo la mesa, apretó la Pokéball de Kōtei, seguía nerviosa. El Piplup le miró enojado y asustado, ¡esa chica lo iba a aplastar ahí dentro!

—¿Pasa algo cielo? —Preguntó Casilda mirando a su hija con preocupación.

Hikari se alteró al escuchar la voz de su mamá, tanto que le contó todo de golpe. —Lo que pasa es que hoy quería ir con Jun a Pueblo Arena aprovechando que el profesor Serbal estaba de nuevo en Sinnoh pero él empezó con sus disparates de que teníamos que ir por la hierba alta yo le dije que no por supuesto no quería morir a manos de un Starly salvaje o un Bidoof pero él no me escuchó y simplemente me agarró del brazo pensó en hacer una carrera y yo le dije "no necesito un Pokémon" pero él siguió insistiendo si no fuera porque el profesor Serbal llegó hablándonos de un montón de cosas de encaminarnos y Jun casi lo arruina, pero lo callé a tiempo al final resultó que nos estaba probando luego llegó un chico extraño que parecía enojado con nosotros y nos regalaron unos Pokémon pero no me fijé y escogí un Pokémon que parece que quiere asesinarme —Kōtei le miró mal—. Jun me retó a un combate y me ganó por eso este Pokémon parece estar tan enojado conmigo y el desagradecido se fue dejándome con Kōtei débil y furioso conmigo y ahora… [1]

—Necesitas respirar —interrumpió su madre sorprendida, Hikari asintió mientras respiraba agitadamente, no era de ella hablar así de rápido y seguido, sin embargo, pasaba mucho tiempo con Jun y algo se le debió quedar de él. Casilda le observó con una mueca graciosa—. Vaya, ¿Eso es lo que ha ocurrido?

Hikari asintió. —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Rió.

—Pensé que querías darme tú mi primer Pokémon…

—Oh, claro que quería, pero si te dieron esa oportunidad no podías haberla rechazado —negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía—. Ustedes dos han tenido suerte de encontrarse con el profesor Serbal, si no hubiese sido así… no quiero pensar lo que le habrían hecho los Pokémon salvajes —Hikari sonrió avergonzada, Casilda prosiguió—. Hija, mañana quiero que vayas a agradecerle al profesor Serbal por tu Pokémon… ¡Que por cierto debes mostrarme!

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Hikari algo nerviosa, ese Pokémon seguía sin quererla.

—Claro, hay que saber en qué clasificación puede participar en los concursos.

Algo desconfiada, Hikari sacó a Piplup, el que inmediatamente le saltó encima furioso. ¡Se sintió al borde de la muerte cuando le estaba apretando!

—¡Pero qué lindo! —Exclamó Casilda tomando a Kōtei en el aire antes de que matase a su hija— ¿Qué naturaleza es?

—Osada… —Dijo Hikari observando con curiosidad al Pokémon que ahora estaba tranquilo en brazos de su madre.

—Dureza, será perfecto para dureza. —Dijo Casilda entregándole el Piplup en brazos, éste seguía tranquilo.

—Gracias… —ella seguía consternada.

—Ahora, el laboratorio del profesor Serbal queda en Pueblo Arena, ¿no es así? —Preguntó volviendo al tema anterior. Hikari asintió—. Ahora que tienes a Kōtei no tendrás que preocuparte por la hierba alta. Y aprovechando, te haré un regalo, son unas deportivas, no querrás ensuciar tus zapatos, ¿no es así?

Hikari sonrió. Tenía la mejor mamá de todas.

.-

Dejó a Kōtei encima de su cama, éste seguía extrañamente tranquilo mientras observaba a Hikari.

—Bueno… supongo que solo estabas asustado, mamá es buena tranquilizando. —Él volteó la mirada indignado—. Lamento haberte hecho perder —Se disculpó nerviosa, éste seguía molesto—. Yo también estoy asustada… —Inmediatamente, Kōtei le miró—. Mañana será la primera vez que saldré sola del pueblo, iría con Jun, pero él me dejaría atrás en una nube de polvo —sonrió—. Soy algo lenta…

Kōtei se acercó a ella de a poco, la chica seguía hablando.

»Salir de tu casa debe dar miedo, más cuando vas con un extraño… en ese caso yo. Soy torpe, un poco lenta y no escucho bien por un oído, por eso tengo tan mal equilibrio y choco con todo —rió un poco con preocupación—. Pero no importa, daré lo mejor de mí y te voy a cuidar, ¿vale? Eres mi primer Pokémon después de todo.

El pequeño Pokémon azul se acercó a ella y le puso una de sus aletas a en una de sus manos, mostrándole su apoyo. Hikari sonrió. —Entonces cuidémonos los dos juntos.

Kōtei asintió, a la larga, sentía lo mismo que Hikari y la entendía, tal vez su entrenadora no era tan tonta como pensaba.

.-

—¡¿Qué hago?! —Gritó alarmada frente a un Bidoof.

Kōtei se golpeó la frente con una aleta. Se había equivocado. Usó unos cuantos ataques contra el Pokémon y logró debilitarlo solo. Obtuvo experiencia y la mirada tranquila de su entrenadora.

—Eso estuvo cerca… ¡Ah, un Starly!

Sí… tal vez se había equivocado cuando pensó que su entrenadora no era una tonta, era buena persona y linda… pero Arceus, ¿no podría dejar de llorar cada vez que veía un Pokémon nuevo en el camino?

.-

—¡Pero qué lentitud! —Exclamó Jun al verla llegar a la Ruta 201—. ¡Casi hecho raíces, Hikari!

—Oye —se quejó frunciendo el ceño. Kōtei negó con la cabeza, si ella no se hubiese quedado espantada por cada Starly y/o Bidoof que se les cruzaba, habrían llegado antes.

Jun se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. —Voy donde el profesor Serbal para darle las gracias como debe ser —luego, con una sonrisa agregó:— Y se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

—Ay no de nuevo, esta vez, no Jun —Hikari le observó preocupada, dispuesta a irse esa vez si Jun insistía en hacer algo ridículo nuevamente.

—¡Sólo confía en mí por una vez! —¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado eso ya?— ¿Sabes del lago en el que siempre jugamos?

—Sí… —asintió ella, de nuevo, esperando que no fuese algo descabellado.

—¿Sabes que allí vive un Pokémon legendario?

—Sí… —Luego captó la sonrisa de la cara de Jun, ya había visto la trampa—. ¡NO!

—¡Justo lo has adivinado, vamos a capturar ese Pokémon! —Festejó el chico.

Hikari se miró aterrada, ayer hierba alta, hoy Pokémon legendario, ¿qué pasaría mañana? ¿Acabarían con una organización criminal? ¿Irían a por la Liga Pokémon? ¡Jun estaba demente!

—Oh, vamos, seguro que el Profesor Serbal se pondrá contentísimo —aseguró con confianza.

—No puedes sacar esas conclusiones… ¡lo conocimos ayer!

—Mientras estemos juntos no hay nada que temer —le tomó la mano y le sonrió —¿estás conmigo?

Hikari le observó aun algo preocupada, sabía que si decía que no, Jun la arrastraría de todos modos o incluso peor, iría solo y ella no podía dejarlo solo. ¡Era como dejar a un bebé en una construcción! Pero sólo con ver su sonrisa se tranquilizó, inhaló y asintió; le era imposible decirle que no a Jun cuando le sonreía de esa forma.

—Estoy contigo —apretó su mano también.

—¡Perfecto!

Mientras, Kōtei y el Turtwig de Jun los siguieron angustiados. ¿Los entrenadores se metían en tantos problemas?

.-

—¿Y ese de allí? —Preguntó Jun en un susurro, observando a un hombre de cabello azul que estaba en la orilla del lago en mitad de la hierba alta.

Hikari le observó, tenía una ropa extraña y su peinado lo era aún más, pero lo que le intrigó no fue su cabello ni su ropa, sino sus ojos, se veían tan fríos y tristes… casi crueles, lo rodeaba un aura extraña, casi intocable, le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y desvió la mirada hacia Jun al darse cuenta que había estado mirándole fijamente; el rubio por contrario suyo, no despegó los ojos del sujeto, parecía maravillado y alerta, puesto que había apretado su mano.

—El tiempo que fluye… el espacio que se expande… un día todo eso será mío… me llamo Cyrus, no lo olvides —se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, Jun puso a Hikari detrás de él buscando protegerla—. Hasta entonces, duerme mientras puedas, Pokémon legendario del lago.

Camino hacia ellos, Kōtei y Turtwig se hicieron frente a sus entrenadores y Jun aun extendía un brazo dejando a Hikari atrás. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, les miró despectivamente.

—Déjenme pasar. Háganse a un lado —dijo con frialdad mientras les esquivaba.

Hikari observó cómo se iba, Jun suspiró aliviado dejando de "proteger" a su amiga.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Poesía? Qué tipo más raro… —decidió dejar el tema a un lado y miró emocionado a Hikari— ¡Vamos a capturar ese Pokémon legendario!

_Kyauuun._

Hikari y Jun se alertaron ante el grito, el chico se adelantó observando el lago con prisa, al no ver nada, volvió con Hikari, pero con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Arceus! ¡¿Has oído eso, Hikari?! ¡Era el grito del Pokémon legendario! ¡Estoy segurísimo! ¡Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Vamos a capturarlo…!

Hikari negó, aún se sentía intimidada por la presencia de aquel extraño hombre —Jun, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, vamos a pueblo Arena ¿sí…?

—¡Arg! —Ella se sorprendió dando un paso atrás— ¡No llevamos nada encima!

Ella se observó a sí misma. —… Creo que sí estoy vestida, Jun.

—¡Oh, ya sabes! ¡Ninguna Pokéball! ¡PO-KÉ-BALLS! —Recalcó como si fuera tonta.

— ¡Ya entendí, no grites! —Reprimió enojándose.

—¡Sin ellas no podemos capturar ningún Pokémon ni llevárnoslos!

—¡Lo sé, deja de gritar!

—¡No grito!

—¡Sí lo haces!

—¡Arg! ¡Dejemos así! —Le dio la espalda y empezó a meditar— ¿Crees que el profesor Serbal nos daría alguna si se lo pidiéramos? —Preguntó de la nada alegre por su brillante idea.

—Eso sería ser muy avaricioso. Ya nos dio unos Pokémon, no necesitamos Pokéballs y tampoco ningún Pokémon legendario —puntualizó la chica, Jun daba pasos realmente grandes para llegar a su sueño.

—Pero si él dijo que fuéramos a visitarlo al laboratorio si necesitábamos algo. —Le recordó el chico sonriente.

—Bueno… sí pero…

— ¡Bueno, una carrera! ¡Quién llegue al laboratorio primero es el mejor!

Hikari no se mostró muy alegre ante la idea de "competir" (entiéndase competir como comer polvo) contra Jun, sonrió nerviosa. —Y-ya eres el mejor no es necesario que… ¡espera, no quiero correr…! —Pero él ya estaba saliendo del lago y posiblemente en la Ruta 201. Miró a Kōtei con una sonrisa nerviosa— Vamos a tener que correr.

Obviamente él se negó, exigiéndole que le metiese en su Pokéball. Y así fue como Hikari tuvo que correr a Pueblo Arena sola.

* * *

[1] Hikari habla rápido de forma seguida, de ahí que no hayan comas.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 03/12/15**


	3. Capítulo III: Pokédex

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo III  
Pokédex**  
—*—*—*—

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó de nuevo la muchacha—. Yo reprenderé a Jun.

El profesor Serbal y Kouki se miraron entre ellos, solamente habían dicho que Jun se fue corriendo con la Pokédex sin despedirse, no que era el fin del mundo.

—Descuida, de seguro tenía prisa —dijo Kouki tratando de tranquilizarla.

—No, así es él —dijo ella lamentándose un poco.

Kouki rio algo nervioso, Serbal carraspeó. —Ejem... volvamos al tema que nos concierne, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

—¡Sí señor! —Dijo firmemente la muchacha levantando la mirada.

Pero se desconcertó al ver la mirada incómoda de Kouki y la seriedad del profesor. —Primero, permíteme que me presente como es debido. Mi nombre es Serbal y estudio a los Pokémon, para empezar, quiero saber con exactitud que Pokémon viven en Sinnoh. Y para saberlo necesito recopilar los datos en la Pokédex.

—¿Pokédex?

Por alguna razón, Kouki se mostró cada vez más incómodo.

Serbal asintió. —Aquí es donde entras tú. Voy a confiarte ésta Pokédex.

—¿A mí? —Preguntó ella señalándose incrédula a sí misma.

.-

_«—Confío en que harás un gran trabajo, espero grandes cosas de ti, jovencita.»_

—Vaya —suspiró mirando la Pokédex— ¿Por qué me pide algo como eso a mí, una extraña?

Entró a casa, se sentía desganada, observaba la Pokédex que estaba en su mano y se sentía cada vez más y más insegura; Hikari era alguien torpe y miedosa, no estaba hecha para esos trabajos de recopilar datos, además, debía estar con su madre, no podía irse.

—Hola Hikari —saludó Casilda sonriente, ella correspondió esa sonrisa guardando la Pokédex en su bolsillo— ¿Ocurre algo, cielo?

A su madre no se le escapaba nada.

—Fui a darle las gracias al profesor Serbal —explicó sentándose a su lado—. Y me pidió que rellenara la Pokédex.

Hubo silencio un momento, luego Casilda le observó sonriendo un poco triste. —Ya veo, entonces el profesor te ha pedido que hagas un trabajo tan importante...

—Sí, pero le diré que no voy...

—¡Es maravilloso! —La mirada de su madre se iluminó.— ¡Deberías hacerlo, tienes todo mi apoyo!

Un fuerte abrazo atrapó a Hikari, ella sólo pudo parpadear confundida. —¿Eh?

—¡Uy! ¡Mira, tengo algo que te vendrá muy bien! —Le dijo separándose de ella y entregándole un lindo diario color rosa.

—Mamá... ¿me estás diciendo que...?

—Vayas de viaje —le dijo Casilda sonriéndole cálidamente—. Es una oportunidad en un millón, mi vida, como tu madre debo enseñarte a tomar las mejores decisiones.

—Pero... ¿estás segura? —Preguntó con delicadeza, Casilda era reconocida normalmente por ser alguien que se quejaba de la soledad.

—Por supuesto... vaya, un viaje lleno de aventuras, me das mucha envidia, además, estoy tranquila porque Kōtei irá contigo... —luego fingió llorar.— ¡Y yo tendré que quedarme aquí!

— ¡M-mamá! —Hikari se le acercó para consolarla.

—¡Sólo era una broma, Hikari! —Su madre estalló en risas— ¡No me importa quedarme aquí! Estaré perfectamente, tú sal al mundo y disfruta de tu aventura. Si tú conoces mundos nuevos y experimentas cosas nuevas... —le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja— haces feliz a tu madre también.

Hikari sonrió. —Gracias mamá, pero...

—Pero vuelve de vez en cuando —le dijo seriamente—. Me encantaría ver los Pokémon que vas capturando —después entendió lo que su hija quería decirle—. Descuida cariño, no tengas miedo, eres una niña muy capaz, además, no irás sola, ¿verdad?

Ella abrió los ojos y asintió, era cierto, Jun viajaría también, sonrió solo al pensarlo. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de la edad de Casilda muy preocupada.

—Siento venir así sin avisar —se disculpó— ¿Está aquí Jun?

Madre e hija se vieron entre ellas.

—Pues no —contestó Casilda—. No está...

La mujer hizo una mueca de cansancio. —Habrá salido ya entonces... no sé qué hacer...

—¿Pasó algo malo, señora Higurashi? —Preguntó Hikari delicadamente.

—Ese niño iba gritando algo de aventura y luego desapareció —las tres mujeres suspiraron, así era Jun—. Es tan decidido e inquieto... y yo quería que se llevara esto consigo...

Casilda pensó tener una idea. —No te preocupes, Hikari se lo dará. ¿O no, Hikari?

Ella miró a su mamá y a la señora Higurashi, después asintió sonriente. —Claro.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí, Hikari? —Preguntó la madre de Jun.

—Claro que sí, de todos modos, tendremos que encontrarnos.

—Entonces ten, Hikari —le entregó un paquete envuelto—. Cuando veas a Jun, se lo das.

Hikari asintió mientras observaba con curiosidad. ¿Que había allí dentro?

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 03/12/15**


	4. Capítulo IV: Ciudad Jubileo

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
Ciudad Jubileo**  
—*—*—*—

Hikari se encontraba ya llegando a ciudad Jubileo, algo nerviosa al lado de su nuevo Pokémon, un Shinx que aprendió a capturar gracias a las instrucciones de Kouki. No iba a negar que estaba asustada, empezar un viaje sola cuando ni siquiera había salido nunca sola de su pueblo… Su único consuelo era que no estaba sola, sabía que podía viajar con Jun y que Kouki estaría pendiente de ella por la Pokédex, ya que se había mostrado tan recio a dárselas, era normal que estuviese vigilándolos para ver si las usaba como se debía.

Kouki era un chico muy amable y servicial, lo vio cuando se tomó la molestia de explicarle qué era un centro Pokémon y una tienda Pokémon también, incluso cuando le enseñó a capturar y le regaló algunas Pokéballs, pero… Lo veía algo frustrado, enojado por estar con ellos, le preguntaría qué ocurría la próxima vez que lo viese.

Afortunadamente, se lo encontró en la entrada a ciudad Jubileo.

—¡Hola Hikari! —Saludó caminando hacia ella—. ¿Cómo van las capturas?

—Bien —asintió Hikari sonriente—. He capturado un Shinx.

La cara de Kouki se mostró algo inconforme. —Mmm… Creo que sería mejor que capturaras algunos más, nuestro objetivo es rellenar la Pokédex.

—Lo sé… —Asintió ella sonriendo avergonzada, debería tomarse ese trabajo con más seriedad. Piplup se mostró molesto por las palabras de Kouki.

—Digo, por si tuvieras que visitar lugares lejanos, por ejemplo —se corrigió automáticamente, ya que lo último que quería era molestar a la chica—. Eh… ¡Ya sé! ¿No crees que es mejor saber más cosas sobre los Pokémon?

Ella le miró y meditó un momento. —Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Si vamos a rellenar la Pokédex deberíamos estudiar más sobre los Pokémon que vamos a capturar.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —El entusiasmo del conocimiento embargaba a Kouki—. Conozco el lugar perfecto. ¡Venga! Sígueme.

Ambos caminaron un momento por las calles de la ciudad, Kouki tenía el rostro iluminado, le encantaba el conocimiento y al ver que Hikari estaba tan alegre como él, no podía evitar emocionarse. Jun, en cambio, habría salido corriendo en cuanto hubiese dicho la palaba _estudio_, Hikari rió al recordarlo, esperaba encontrarlo pronto. De repente, Kouki se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Hikari chocara con él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó torpemente.

—Descuida, fue mi culpa —le tranquilizó Kouki mirando una farola que estaba al lado del Centro Pokémon—. Ese hombre… ¿Qué es lo que hace?

—¿Qué hombre?

Hikari enfocó la vista, dándose cuenta que había una persona escondida detrás de la farola, tenía una gabardina, miraba sospechosamente a todas partes y de vez en cuando corría escondiéndose de farola en farola. En un momento, se detuvo a unos metros delante de ellos y Kouki se le acercó llevando a Hikari al lado. La pobre chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, generalmente, cuando había personas extrañas a las que tenían que enfrentarse, Jun la escondía poniéndose él frente suyo como protegiéndola, no al lado como para hacer que el enfrentamiento fuera de dos.

—Ejem… —Kouki carraspeó un poco, llamando la atención del sospechoso.

—¡¿CÓMOOOO?! —Exclamó el hombre a la defensiva, Hikari saltó y reprimió un chillido, Kōtei se hizo frente suyo en forma de protección—. ¿Cómo es posible? —Miró a Kouki, el chico también estaba impactado—, ¡¿Me han descubierto como miembro de la policía internacional?!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿De qué habla? —Preguntó Kouki confundido, el chico había hablado por Hikari que estaba igual o peor que él—. Yo solo quería charlar…

Kouki miró a Hikari y ella se encogió de hombros e hizo una señal con el dedo, dando a entender que creía que el hombre estaba loco.

—¡Ja! Conque solo querían charlar, ¿No?

—Bueno… Sí —dijo Kouki empezando a pensar que el hombre si estaba chiflado.

—Vamos, como si me lo creyera. No, no y no. Han sabido en seguida que era alguien fuera de lo común. Por eso se han acercado, ¿No es así? —Cada vez más, ese hombre parecía todo un personaje.

—Bueno —habló Hikari por primera vez, bien pegada a Kouki por si acaso—. Está caminando de farola en farola con una gabardina… Y estamos a 32 grados…

—Su perspicacia es aterradora. ¡Son admirables! —El hombre parecía maravillado, Hikari y Kouki se miraron entre ellos, como preguntándose quién corría primero—. Ahora que me han descubierto, permitan que me presente. Pertenezco a la élite trotamundos de la Policía Internacional. Me llamo… Ah, no, no les diré mi nombre real. Mi nombre clave es Handsome, así es como me llaman. Por cierto… ¿Les han dicho que es malo robar?

Ese hombre cambiaba de tema y hablaba rápido, era como Hikari cuando estaba nerviosa, pero, aunque la pregunta era ridícula, decidieron contestar.

—Claro, robar es malo —asintió Kouki.

—Sí —contestó Hikari.

—Sí, exacto. Es feo coger lo que no es nuestro. —Handsome se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras asentía, como si pensara en algo. —Por desgracia hay gente que no presta atención a esas palabras. De hecho… En Sinnoh hay criminales que se dedican a robar Pokémon ajenos —Kōtei se escondió detrás de Hikari—. Por eso llevo tiempo al acecho, vigilando los sospechosos —después les miró—. A propósito, son entrenadores, ¿No? Quizá puedan usar esto.

Les dio a ambos una especie de dispositivo de pantalla táctil, Hikari se preguntó si le sobraban de esas cosas, porque no parecían baratas.

»Es un dispositivo muy ingenioso para grabar combates. Lo tengo porque hoy en día es bastante popular. Lo que pasa es que yo no participo en combates con Pokémon muy a menudo —la mirada de Handsome mostraba algo de tristeza, después de un suspiro les sonrió—. Mejor se las doy a ustedes.

Hikari miró a Kouki, el chico examinaba curioso el artefacto entregado, ella, por contrario, se estaba cuestionando en aceptarlo o no, no era muy buena con los combates a pesar de haber ganado el primero contra Jun. Además, no podía tomar cosas de los desconocidos que encontraba en la calle.

—Es muy amable, pero…

—También tengo un favor que pedirles —le interrumpió callándola—, si me vuelven a ver, les pido que no me hablen, porque estaré trabajando —luego pareció meditárselo—. Mejor sí, pueden hablarme… Tienen que hablarme —involuntariamente, ambos muchachos sonrieron nerviosos y confundidos, el adulto se alteró sonrojándose—. No es que me sienta solo… ¡No, no! ¡Infórmenme si ven gente sospechosa! ¡Infórmenme cualquier suceso!

Y como vino, escondiéndose de farola en farola, así mismo se fue.

—Debe ser muy duro trabajar para la policía nacional… pero está chiflado —dijo Kouki guardando la cámara lucha en su mochila—. ¿Qué clase de agente secreto le dice a un par de niños que trabaja para la nación?

—Pues… —tenía razón.

—Mira, Hikari —se acercó a un enorme edificio a su lado—. Aquí es, este es el Dojo Pokémon, ¡que aprendas mucho!

Eso sonaba a despedida, Hikari negó con la cabeza, ¡vamos! Estaba en una ciudad desconocida, con miles de personas, dos Pokémon uno que se mostraba desinteresado con ella y el otro que parecía demasiado protector, y la única persona que conocía medianamente… se iba a ir.

—Uh, Kouki…

—No te preocupes, estarás bien —se despidió caminando—. Antes vi a tu amigo Jun entrar ahí, puede que siga estudiando, ¡adiós!

Se fue sin decir nada más, ni siquiera pudo preguntarle si estaba bien o si estaba enojado con ellos. Suspiró, entró al dojo esperando que Jun si estuviese ahí.

.-

Debería estar feliz, tenía un nuevo mapa, había ganado un Poké-reloj gracias a los conocimientos que adquirió leyendo los libros que el señor Palmer le regalaba a Jun y él se los regalaba a ella, ganó dos batallas Pokémon contra dos entrenadores, pero… Estaba furiosa.

Jun había salido corriendo, gritando algo sobre: «¡Seré el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos! ¡Nos vemos, chao!».

Kōtei y Ray (el Shinx) jamás la habían visto así en su poca interacción con ella, la habían visto tímida, amable, sonriente, nerviosa, no…

—¡Eh, Hikari, dime que has mejorado un montón! —Ella se quedó callada mirándolo enojada, él se imaginó su respuesta— ¿Yo? ¡Que preguntas! Pues claro que he mejorado, venga, ¡te lo demostraré aquí mismo!

Solo fue que sacara a su Starly para que la chica llamara al Shinx.

—¡Placaje!

.-

—¡¿Cómo he perdido?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! —Exclamó Jun completamente asombrado.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que me hayas dejado atrás?! —Le refutó su compañera más enojada, el rubio se acongojó. Esa chica por muy linda y amable que fuese, cuando se enojaba (o cuando estaba con él) daba miedo—, ¡Además, no agradeciste por la Pokédex! ¡¿Qué clase de educación es esa?!

—Ya, ya —dijo tratando de tranquilizarla—, llamaré al viejo para agradecerle.

—Jun, esto no es un juego —dijo con seriedad—. El profesor nos ha confiado este importante trabajo y tú solamente estás luchando como si de un juego se tratase.

—Pues, ¿sabes qué te digo? —Ella lo miró un momento, esperando una respuesta inteligente— ¡Que esta es la última vez que pierdo!

Fue una tonta al esperar algo serio de Jun. —¡¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?! ¡Jun, te acabo de decir…!

—Hikari, no me importa rellenar la Pokédex —confesó—, porque no voy a ser investigador, ¡voy a ser el entrenador más grande del mundo! ¡Ya verás! —Se alejó un poco de ella.

Hikari sabía que iba a salir a correr de nuevo y la iba a dejar sola. —¡Jun, no…!

—Y tengo que empezar con el gimnasio de ciudad Pirita, ¡y voy a llegar muy bien preparado! —Salió corriendo.

Ella trató de seguirlo, pero por más deportivas que tuviese, Jun era una máquina de correr, siempre iba tan a prisa…

Se detuvo exhausta, cansada de correr, respirando agitada, ya no veía la cabellera rubia de su amigo. Inhaló y apretó los puños, cuando sus Pokémon pensaron que iba a ponerse a llorar, solamente la vieron gritar enojada: —¡Estúpido Jun!

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Hola! Ryuu no está de paro~ XDD  
Bueno, aproveché que tenía un tiempo para actualizar la saga. ¿Por qué no Kanto, Johto, Hoenn o Teselia? Porque hoy es Jueves de Sinnoh XD  
Lamento muchísmo la tardanza, al menos, demuestro que la saga no está muerta, ni cancelada, solo en reposo... con todas las otras ^^U  
De verdad, lo siento y espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, pregunto: ¿Qué Pokémon les gustaría que estuviese en el equipo de Hikari y cuales nombres le darían?  
Me han dicho ya que les gusta que los Pokémon tengan motes, así que les pido que sean unos motes bonitos, cortos y sencillos de aprender, si tienen significado, mejor. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado el cap y no puedo prometer Teselia para mañana (debo re-acomodar todo el fic de Touya), pero sí que haré lo posible.

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Capítulo V: Equipo Galaxia

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo V  
El equipo Galaxia  
**—*—*—*—

Hikari no podía creerlo, ni siquiera lograba terminar de entender qué era lo que había hecho, estaba en la puerta del gimnasio, algo sucia, con uno que otro raspón, al lado de un Prinplup y con la medalla Lignito en sus manos. Había retado al líder de gimnasio, solamente porque Jun le metió aquella idea en la cabeza a Kōtei y ella no había podido negarse. Había ganado, le había ganado a Roco, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Pirita uno de los grandes. ¿Se había asustado? Sí y mucho… pero ahora se sentía tan emocionada que era casi agobiante.

—Vaya…

Aún temblaba, acababa de ganar su primer combate Pokémon contra alguien importante y se sentía de maravilla, ¿acaso así se sentía Jun siempre que combatía contra alguien? Sonrió, al parecer, comprendía un poco más a su querido amigo de la infancia. Kōtei la miró, había evolucionado durante el combate contra Roco, justo cuando había derrotado al Cranidos de éste; se sentía poderoso, lo notaba por la sonrisa confiada que le daba.

—Gran trabajo, Kōtei —sonrió Hikari acariciándole la cabeza, el Pokémon infló pecho con orgullo—. ¡Ha sido genial! —Acto seguido, tomó la Pokéball de Ray, el Shinx que no había salido demasiado en la batalla por su debilidad de tipo— Pronto será tu turno Ray, lo prometo.

El Shinx la miró un momento y se acurrucó en la Pokéball, ignorándola. Hikari rió nerviosa mientras guardaba de nuevo la Pokéball en su bolsillo, se puso la medalla en su bufanda y se dirigió al Centro Pokémon.

.-

—¡Hikari! —La chica se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Jun, era la primera vez en esos días que él iba tras ella y no al revés, ¿quién diría que el chico aparecería justo cuando se había rendido en ir en su búsqueda?

—¡Jun! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó sonriendo, buscando no estar tan enfadada como se sentía en realidad, no quería arruinar el reencuentro y quería que el chico estuviese de buen humor para aceptar el viajar con ella.

—Entrenando, claramente —respondió el chico sonriendo—. ¡Vi la placa del gimnasio! Tenemos los dos las medallas de gimnasio, ¿eh?

Jun le miraba con suficiencia, haciendo que ella riera algo avergonzada. —Sí.

—El siguiente gimnasio que reparte medallas es Vetusta, ¿no? —Miró hacia la ciudad con un mohín de inconformidad— El caso es que me fui a la Ruta 207 y resulta que, sin bici, de ahí no pasas.

—¿Es el lugar enlodado? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Jun asintió. —Justamente, lo bueno es que me metí en algunos combates, así que tampoco perdí el tiempo —la miró sonriendo de medio lado—. Ahora me voy a ciudad Jubileo. Siguiente parada: ¡medalla del gimnasio Vetusto! —Hikari parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca para detenerlo, pero él no le dejó hablar— ¡Diez segundos para mi despegue! Nueve… ¿pero quién tiene tiempo para andar en cuentas regresivas?

Riendo y dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro, prendió carrera a toda marcha, Hikari hizo el ademán de seguirlo, pero el polvo que Jun había soltado se atoró en su garganta haciéndole toser.

—Cof, cof… rayos —tosió un poco más y Kōtei le dio pequeñas palmadas en su espalda buscando socorrerla— ¿cuándo será que podré alcanzarlo?

.-

En cierta forma, Hikari se lamentaba de que todo su viaje se empezara a basar en seguir a Jun, ni siquiera había empezado a recolectar los datos de la Pokédex y eso empezaba a preocuparle, ¿con qué cara vería al profesor? Si bien había visto muchos Pokémon, no había capturado ninguno más que Ray y un Ponyta brioso que dejó en el PC cuando intentó asesinarla. Quizá, empezar ese viaje no había sido una buena idea, casi no dormía por andar tras la pista de Jun desde hacía ya casi una semana, cuando dormía, debía hacerlo en un Centro Pokémon o a la intemperie, con algunos otros entrenadores de Ruta, pero al hacerlo, escuchaba a los Pokémon por la noche, causándole insomnio.

En resumidas cuentas, estaba frustrada, cansada y preocupada. Ni siquiera se molestó en asustarse cuando Handsome le dio la bienvenida a ciudad Jubileo interrogándole por el bloc de amigos del Centro Pokémon ni por los adultos misteriosos que…

Estaban hablando con el profesor Serbal en la salida norte de la ciudad.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Profesor Serbal tiene algo que queremos: los resultados de su investigación —el hombre de cabello azulado sonrió de forma siniestra—. Gratis, naturalmente. Si no acata nuestras órdenes, su ayudante pasará un mal rato.

Kouki que estaba al lado del profesor frunció el ceño. Hikari se apresuró a acercarse donde estaba el profesor, puesto que parecía que estaba en un buen aprieto.

—Ah, Hikari —el profesor sonrió al verla, tranquilo, como si aquel par de extraños individuos no estuviesen acosándolo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Avanzas con la Pokédex?

—Bueno… —empezó a reír nerviosa, ¿cómo decirle que aún no había ni empezado?

—¡Anda! ¡Si tienes la medalla del gimnasio de ciudad Pirita! —Exclamó observando la medalla Lignito que brillaba en su bufanda, detrás del profesor, Kouki se asomó para ver también, con curiosidad— ¿Pero no hace poco que te di tu primer Pokémon?

—Bueno, sí… —asintió Hikari sonriendo mirando a Kōtei, el profesor y Kouki se mostraron sorprendidos al ver al Prinplup de la chica.

—¡Lo has evolucionado! —Exclamó el chico parpadeando incrédulo.

—Puede que entrenarlos sea un don natural que tienes —concluyó el profesor sonriendo.

Pero justo entonces, uno de los hombres extraños habló nuevamente, recordando que estaban frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados, miradas demandantes y muy poca paciencia. —Profesor de Pokémon, ¿por qué pone tantas trabas? Hablemos de negocios, ya que esto es trabajo para nosotros. Exigimos que cumpla todas nuestras órdenes.

En eso, el profesor se giró para verlos molesto, el par dio un paso hacia atrás y Kouki rió nerviosamente, cuando el profesor se enojaba, era de temer.

—¡Cállense, ridículos! ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan molestos? Les voy a hacer una lista de las cosas que les falta aprender: 1, no se va por ahí sin motivo aparente; 2, no se interrumpe a los demás cuando se intenta tener una conversación; 3, si no se salen con la suya, no se alza la voz para intimidar a la gente; 4, no se crean los más fuertes sólo por ir en grupo; 5, ¿pero qué son esos trajes tan estrafalarios que llevan puestos?

Kouki aguantó la risa y Hikari se sintió mal por escapársele una pequeña carcajada, era toda la verdad, ese par vestían unos trajes de astronautas ceñidos al cuerpo, sus cabellos eran de color verde aguamarina y cortados en forma de Shroomish, eran sencillamente… ridículos.

—Por favor, ¿y se supone que son adultos? —Preguntó el profesor mirando ahora a Kouki y a Hikari—. Niños, no tomen ejemplo de estos especímenes tan patéticos.

Ambos hombres parecieron enfurecerse y sonrojados de vergüenza, sacaron unas Pokéballs.

—¡Oiga, sin faltar el respeto! ¡Ahora esto es personal! ¡Nos obliga a hacer una demostración de nuestra fuerza! ¡Se va a arrepentir de haber insultado al equipo Galaxia!

El profesor suspiró aburrido, casi cansado, quitándole importancia al par de hombres mientras volvía a mirar a los chicos. —Niños, enséñenles un poco de civismo a estos brutos, por favor.

Kouki asintió seriamente, dejando de reír y miró a Hikari. —¡Hikari! ¡Únete a mí para vencer a estos tipos!

Hikari asintió seriamente, Kōtei se hizo a su lado. —Vale.

.-

En menos de cinco minutos, el par de hombres estaban corriendo por la Ruta, desapareciendo de la vista de los tres, Kōtei suspiró aburrido, hablaban demasiado y hacían muy poco, mientras que Hikari observaba intrigada a ese par. Handsome le había hablado de ellos, ¿serían tan peligrosos como se lo planteaba?

—Esos tipos… se hacen llamar el equipo Galaxia —comentó el profesor haciéndose a su lado—, cuando los Pokémon evolucionan, parece que desprenden algún tipo de energía. Sin embargo, creo que es un fuerza que escapa de nuestro control, pero parece que el equipo Galaxia está investigando el potencial de esa fuerza, quieren saber si se puede utilizar esa energía para algo que no sabemos…

Hikari miró a Kōtei de reojo, ¿esos hombres buscaban la energía de la evolución? La verdad, no lucían tan amenazadores y tampoco muy listos.

—Hikari, ¿lo sabías? —Kouki llamó si atención, estaba sonriendo— El profesor también estudia la evolución de los Pokémon.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó la chica sorprendida, el profesor Serbal se hacía cada vez más para ella alguien asombroso.

—Así es, según sus investigaciones, el 90% de los Pokémon tienen una evolución, quizás esa sea la razón por la que esos matones intentaron llevarse los datos del estudio a la fuerza —frunció el ceño levemente—. No pueden hacer algo así, son años y años de investigación.

Serbal le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándolo. —Ya ha pasado todo, así que ahora pueden relajarse, gracias a su ayuda no ha habido que lamentar nada. Se los agradezco.

—Pero profesor —interrumpió Hikari—. ¿No debería llamar a la policía? Esos hombres podrían volver a intentar robarle.

—Sé defenderme —rió el profesor enternecido ante la preocupación de la chica—. Además, Kouki también entrena, así que seremos huesos duros de roer —Kouki sonrió con algo de suficiencia al haber sido halagado—. Por cierto, Hikari, enhorabuena por tus habilidades en combate. Se me ocurre… ¿por qué no intentas reunir las medallas de los gimnasios de Sinnoh?

—Oh, no —rió ella—. No podría, no soy tan fuerte.

—Si lo hicieras —le persuadió el profesor—, te encontrarías con montones de Pokémon. Así las páginas de tu Pokédex no dejarían de llenarse. En otras palabras, sería de lo más útil para mis estudios —Hikari asintió, en ese caso tenía razón—. Dicho esto, tu primer Pokémon y tu Pokédex son tu propiedad, puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras —le dio una sonrisa de despedida—. Bueno, cuídate mucho.

El profesor se adentró a la ciudad y Kouki hizo el ademán de seguirle, pero se detuvo para darle unas últimas palabras a la chica.

—No sé por qué, pero el profesor parece interesando en que vayas a los gimnasios —se rascó la nuca un poco y sonrió con amabilidad—. Sería bueno que lo intentaras, eres muy fuerte, además, necesitarás las medallas si quieres que los Pokémon que vayas capturando te obedezcan.

—Lo… lo tendré en cuenta —asintió Hikari respondiendo a la sonrisa—. Gracias Kouki.

El chico asintió y se acomodó su gorra. —¡Hasta la próxima!

Ella se despidió moviendo la mano hasta que desapareció de su vista, luego, miró a su Prinplup que le miraba preocupado, lo sentía, Hikari estaba algo alterada. Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

—Vamos a ciudad Vetusta, Jun está allí y también la medalla, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, tenía el extraño sentimiento que esa G en el uniforme de los soldados del equipo Galaxia ya la había visto en alguna parte…

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: ***Aparece con un escudo anti-tomates* ¡Estoy de vuelta! En vacaciones y sin tantos problemas familiares, ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! Pero por fin pude traer la entrega de Hikari el día que le corresponde. También, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, los leo todos y me hace muy feliz que apoyen el fic, ¡ya tengo el equipo de Hikari gracias a ustedes! Prontamente lo verán, iré haciendo mención de los lectores que me pidieron el Pokémon y el mote para éste (**Menciones especiales a: Neytan, ZardX, Sakura Touko, Nade91, Pokémaniaca, Luki-chan**). ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme! ¡Y por leer! ¡Y espero que les haya gustado!

No podré responder los comentarios del capítulo cuatro porque el PC no me ayuda demasiado, pero quiero que sepan que en su debido momento los leí y les agradezco de corazón que les guste tanto.

¡Por cierto! Estuve editando varias cosas en la SdlC, pueden pasar a ver que en mi perfil dice cuáles ya fueron editados (los que no le dice nada después del título) y los que están en edición, por el lado de Hikari, todo está editado y es posible que los viernes vuelva Touya (que lo he dejado MUY abandonado), también pediré ayuda para los equipos de cada campeón menos Red, porque él ya tiene su equipo diseñado, pero con los demás, en un review de su respectiva serie con los dos Pokémon y sus motes que propongan me ayudarán mucho.

¡Nos leemos! ¡Gracias!


End file.
